


Another Danganronpa Story

by mouse_was_taken



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, PTSD kinda, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouse_was_taken/pseuds/mouse_was_taken
Summary: Teruteru Hanamura has woken up in another killing game, with people he knows and people he doesn't. He is determined not to kill anyone this time around, and he's so sure that no one else will kill either.Well, not /sure/. He doesn't know who he can trust, won't even trust himself. But he's going to do everything in his power to stop it and get his friends out of there.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Hanamura Teruteru/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 8





	Another Danganronpa Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teruteru knows a lot of people that he doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is a rewrite of a concept I came up with a while back! I don't write some of these characters very often, so please bear with me if they're not the most in character right now...anyway, I know this first chapter is kinda boring, but it'll pick up soon, I promise! Hehe but feel free to leave your thoughts and criticisms in the comments - in fact, please do! I hope you enjoy the story tho ahahah

**Prologue**

Teruteru, when he wakes up, is confused. There’s a pounding in his head, threatening to very quickly become a migraine.

He can’t remember where he is or why he’s there, but he does know he wants to find out. He stands up…

...And stumbles back down almost immediately. Stupid headache. Muttering curses to himself, he looks around anxiously as if anyone is there to see. And it turns out, there is. “Mikan! Holy- you scared me!” Mikan… Teruteru can’t remember how he knows that name, or that it belongs to the girl before him.

“Uwahh! I’m s-s-s-sorry!” she exclaims, bursting into tears. “Y-you just looked so confused a-and disoriented, and I didn’t want to bother you!” Mikan continues, her entire body convulsing with every sob she let out.

“Woah, woah, it’s okay…” Teruteru says gently, taking a couple cautious steps towards her. “Hey, can’t have a pretty little lady like you crying like that, now can we?”

“Ah! I-I’m sorry for crying! I can take off my clothes to make up for it!”

“Well, if you’re offering…” Teruteru smirks…

...that is, until Mikan reaches back to untie her apron, whereupon Teruteru’s eyes go wide as saucers. “W-wait, I was joking! Keep your clothes on!” He almost can’t believe the words as they’re coming out of his own mouth - he’s a flirt and a tease for sure, but the most he’s ever actually gotten out of it is dirty looks. Feeling uncharacteristically uncomfortable, Teruteru fiddles with the comb he keeps on him at all times, and debates asking a question that’s been at the back of his mind since this conversation started.

“Erm, Mikan...that is your name, right? Mikan Tsumiki?” 

“Yes…” Mikan nods, looking fidgety.

_How did I know that…?_ As far as Teruteru can tell, he’s never seen this girl before, yet he knew who she was - Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse - before they even began talking.

Apparently, Teruteru’s pensive expression looks an awful lot like judgement, because Mikan cowers, fresh tears already springing to her eyes again. “Do you not like it? I’m sorry! I know it’s a bad name! I c-can change it if you want!”

Teruteru just barely stifles an almost exasperated sigh. “No, that’s not it.” He shakes his head, plastering on his trademark self-assured smirk. “Mikan is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I’m just trying to figure out where I know it from. Before now, we’ve never seen each other, right?”

“I don’t think so...b-but I’m easy to forget. I’m sorry if I forgot you!”

“Mikan. You don’t have to apologize, you didn’t do anything. But...do you know who I am?”

Mikan thinks for a second, seeming to debate whether to say what she was considering. “You’re...Teruteru Hanamura? The Ultimate Co- I mean, Chef! P-please don’t hate me!”

“I don’t hate you. In fact, I’m...appreciative that you managed to remember that little detail about me being a _chef._ Most people tend to ignore it… but it is strange that you’d know it in the first place, considering we’ve supposedly never met each other before now…”

“Mm-hm…”

“Then let’s figure this out. Maybe there’s someone here who can tell us what’s going on. As tempted as I am by the prospect of being alone in a small room with you, I would like to get to the bottom of this. I’m confused enough as it is.”

Mikan nods timidly.

Teruteru holds out a hand to her and she shyly takes it, and together they leave the small room and start down the hallway.

Wherever they are doesn’t seems to be some two-star joint - the walls are decorated tastefully with bright paintings depicting various happenings, and there’s a giant chandelier in the center of the ceiling. There are some doors - oddly decorated, to say the least - in that particular hallway, but all of them seem to be locked. Not at all discouraged by the fact that they’d found nothing, Teruteru turned a corner and started down the next hallway.

Mikan had been so quiet this whole time, Teruteru had almost forgotten she was there until she starts speaking. “U-um, Teruteru...I think I hear people?”

“Really? Where?”

Mikan awkwardly shuffles towards where she heard the voices. “H-here they are, I think.” It’s a room with a door not dissimilar to the one they just left, and now that she points it out, Teruteru can hear their voices muffled by the heavy door.

“Wow, Mikan, you have great hearing. These rooms seem practically soundproof. Although,” he adds with a sly smirk, “I wouldn’t be opposed to an entirely soundproof room, eith-”

“-ere mortal? How else would you be able to practice the dark arts?” A familiar voice booms out as Mikan opens the door. _Gundham?_

“I’m just a regular mage. My master is the one that taught me magic,” replies a small and tired-sounding voice.

“I see...so your master is the demon.”

“Nyeh? I’m not so sure about that…”

“I hate to interrupt,” another person chimes in, their voice soft and low, “but it would appear we have some visitors.”

Three sets of eyes all turn to face them. The awkward silence that follows is deafening. “I guess you didn’t notice us at first, but now that you do, do ya like what ya see~?” Breaking the tension, right?

At his comment, Gundham’s eyes take on that tired annoyance that Teruteru found was often associated with himself, though otherwise the so-called demon’s expression doesn’t change. “Teruteru, please refrain from making those types of comments - or worse - while we’re here.” It’s almost out of character for Gundham to be so...polite.

The man from earlier - the one with the mysterious voice, a masked man with long hair - spoke up, his voice carrying a note of curiosity that his expression doesn’t. “Do you know these two, Gundham?”

“Huh? I...” Gundham trails off, clearly facing the same dilemma that Mikan and Teruteru had confronted just minutes earlier. “O-of course I do! The power of the All-Seeing-Eye allows me to understand things your mortal minds couldn’t even begin to fathom! To react to events that have yet to occur! I knew them before they even emerged on this planet!”

_“...Right,”_ the masked man says. His tone is flat; he's seemingly already tired of the Ultimate Breeder’s antics. Teruteru has to chuckle - that’s Gundham if he knows him.

...But he doesn’t know him. _Right?_

“Assuming that our dark companion is telling the truth,” the masked man continues, “did either of you know each other prior to arriving here? Teruteru, was it? And, ah...apologies. How impolite of me not to ask for your name.”

Mikan is shaking like a leaf, poor thing. “M-M-Mikan Tsumiki!”

“As far as I know, we’re meeting each other for the first time today,” Teruteru says, rubbing his chin. “I’m sure I’d remember meeting a girl as pretty as Mikan, besides. But it is weird that I knew her name and ultimate talent immediately, if we’ve never seen each other before now.”

“Weird, indeed. Although I ask because the same thing happened to me. I could swear up and down that I’d never seen this girl before now, but the moment I laid eyes on her, I immediately recognized her as Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician-”

“Do not disrespect her title so, foolish mortal!” Gundham bellows, pointing an accusatory finger at the other man (who doesn’t flinch in the slightest) before anyone else has a chance to respond. “She is a mage, one of the few humans able to access the power beyond this realm! Not a mere entertainer performing party tricks!”

“Yeah, what he said!” The small redhead - Himiko - agrees, quiet despite the fact that she is yelling, or at least passionate.

Teruteru thinks to himself as he considers the masked man’s words. ”That’s odd. N-not the mage thing, I mean, but the fact that we all...knew each other without knowing each other.”

“Not all of us,” points out the man with the smooth voice. “It appears that the two of us, for example, did not know each other before we knew each other, so to speak. Oh, but I forget myself yet again - my name is Korekiyo Shinguji, and I am called the Ultimate Anthropologist. If you’d prefer, you can call me Kiyo as well.”

Teruteru tries to come up with some sort of thinly veiled innuendo based on the man’s name alone, but he comes up with nothing, so the room descends into silence once more. ”A-anyway,” he starts again, taking out his comb and running it through his hair, Mikan and I were going to try to see if there’s anyone here who can tell us what’s happening. You guys wanna come with?”

“I need no such thing!” Gundham exclaims immediately, “...but perhaps it is better to save my powers to use on more important things. Very well. I shall assist you on your quest.”

_Why is he saying it like he’s the one helping us?_

“Nyeh, okay...if I say no, it’d be too much of a pain if you guys try to convince me…” Himiko is practically swaying where she stands, looking like she’s ready to fall asleep on her feet any minute.

Korekiyo stands up, as Teruteru realizes just how tall he is. The chef is reminded of someone else he once knew, but who…? “I’ll admit, the mystery of this place intrigues me...I think I shall come along, if that’s alright.”

“The more, the merrier~,” Teruteru proclaims with a wink as he leads the group out of that room. Considering how long it had taken just to find those three, Teruteru was admittedly surprised to find someone else so quickly. A fairly small boy, with his back turned to them, who has dangerously spiky white hair, and is wearing...what _is_ he wearing? There is a soft noise behind him, and Teruteru looks back to find Kiyo clearing his throat, rather awkwardly, and looking at the boy before them with more emotion - what emotion? The world may never know - in his eyes than Teruteru had seen since they’d met. Granted, that wasn’t exactly the longest of timeframes, but he still makes note of it.  
“Kiibo,” the anthropologist says eventually and with a practiced evenness, nodding slightly.

“Oh! Korekiyo! And...Himiko!” The boy turns around and breaks out into a grin recognizing Kiyo and Himiko, but his features immediately shift to a more confused expression as he takes note of the others. “I’m sorry, I...don’t recognize you.” That confusion disappears almost as quickly as it showed on his face to begin with. “I’m K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot! But most people call me Kiibo.”

“The Ultimate Robot, huh? So that explains the get-up…” Teruteru mutters. To his surprise, the robot bristles.

“Hey! My body is not just some weird get-up! It’s robophobic for you to assume otherwise!”

His...body? “So, what I’m hearing is...you’re naked.”

“Wh-what? No!” Kiibo exclaimed, colour flaring in his cheeks somehow. “I mean, I wouldn’t say these are like human clothes, b-but that doesn’t mean-!” He cuts himself off, either at a loss for words or because of how flustered he is, or perhaps even both. Either way, Teruteru smirks almost instinctively at the reaction he’s getting. 

Resisting the urge to glance downwards - only out of curiosity and nothing more, honest! - Teruteru instead holds the robot’s gaze. “I guess you’re not naked then, shame...well, could you at least tell me if robots have d-”

“Teruteru.” Kiyo’s voice suddenly rings out and the chef turns to face the man, whose yellow eyes are steely. “That is quite enough.”

Swallowing hard, unsettled by the sudden wave of apprehension he feels, Teruteru nods. “Er, yes, sir - I mean, Kiyo.”

Gundham is also glaring at Teruteru with the utmost exasperation. “I told you not to make such remarks while we are here! If you continue to directly defy the commands of the overlord of ice, I shall curse you and all your descendants!”

“But I don’t have any descendants,” the small chef says innocently. “Unless...you’d like to help me make some?”

Teruteru knows full well this makes no sense seeing as both of them are male, but of course, it’s always fun to get a rise out of people - in more ways than one. Gundham lets out a frustrated grunt, and the Ultimate Chef smiles that cheeky smile of his before turning back to Kiibo who, for the record, looks thoroughly uncomfortable right now. “Don’t mind me, Kiibo, I’m just messin’ around. Anyway, do you have any idea why we could - or couldn’t - remember each other?”

The robot’s eyes widen. “I was just coming to ask that. It...doesn’t make sense that I know some people I just met, but know nothing about others. I think it might have something to do with whoever brought us here,” Kiibo finishes, one hand near his chin and the other cupping his elbow. “But you guys don’t know anything either?”

“I’m afraid not,” Kiyo says, although both his voice and expression are unreadable.

“Hm...well, if you don’t mind, I’ll take you back to the people I just left. Maybe some collaborative thinking is the way to go here.”

“Then lead the way, Kiibo!”

Kiibo took them to another similar room - it seemed there was one in each hall - where two very large people stood, one clad in green with a friendly smile, the other in a sailor shirt and skirt, standing stoically to the side. Behind them was a boy with spiky black hair and piercing red eyes, conversing brightly with the green-haired giant. There’s something familiar about the latter, something Teruteru can’t quite place. It’s a comfortable sort of familiarity though, sort of like returning home to your mother’s cooking, with your, at times, insufferable siblings bickering incessantly in the background as the smell of food wafts through your small - no, _cozy_ house… a comfortable sort of familiarity, indeed, and Teruteru decides he can and will trust whoever this person is.

At that moment Kiibo calls out, and all three in the room turn to face the unusual group.

“Friend return!” the decidedly trustworthy individual exclaims, lighting up like a Christmas tree as he bounds over. “And he bring more friends!”

Kiibo chuckles slightly, looking up at the man. “Mm-hm. Everyone, this is Gonta. Gonta, this is...everyone.”

“Yeah! Gonta’s name is Gonta Gokuhara, and Gonta is Ultimate Entomologist! But...don’t Kiyo and Himiko know that already?” Gonta cocks his head to the side in confusion.

“Indeed. We’ve been trying to reach some sort of conclusion as to why that is,” Kiyo explains. Though his mask obscures half of his face, the expression on it is undoubtedly a smile, although the meaning behind it isn’t as easily garnered. Teruteru decides to leave it alone for now. Aside from Kiyo’s mysterious smirk, something else is off. Gundham...has been uncharacteristically quiet this entire time. Not like Teruteru wants to hear him yammering about how he was the dark lord or whatever, but then, Teruteru’s sure not a lot of people enjoy hearing his jokes either… “Gundham. Are you okay?”

The tall man snaps to attention, having been jolted out of whatever musings he’d gotten lost in. “Of course I’m okay! Nothing in this plane of existence could even hope to graze a hair on the head of Gundham Tanaka, Overlord of Ice!” he exclaims, posing dramatically as his hamsters scamper into positions to add to the theatrics.

This seems to startle everyone - Gonta looks visibly frightened, the black haired boy jumps in surprise, the tall girl opens an eye, presumably in annoyance...even Himiko seems to awaken from her perpetual daze, but only long enough to say “Nyeh?” and give Gundham the closest thing to a smile it seems she can muster.

Gundham looks like there was more he wanted to say, but instead he shakes his head. “I am fine, mortal.”

And that’s that.

“Well...we’ve met Gonta,” Teruteru says, “would you two mind introducing yourselves as well?”

The boy with the red eyes stands up earnestly and rigidly, forcing his hands to his sides in a way that sort of makes him bear a resemblance to a rectangle. “I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! The Ultimate Moral Compass!” He bows before each of them with an enthusiasm that’s almost startling. “If you want, you can call me Taka!”

_Woah there...inside voice,_ Teruteru thinks to himself.

“I am Sakura Ogami.” That’s all she says.

“She’s the Ultimate Martial Artist,” Kiibo elaborates helpfully. 

“Ah,” Terureru nods, and opens his mouth to say something about her legs, but very quickly reconsiders at the realization that she probably _would_ crush his head between her thighs, and not in the good way.

“...It looks like these people don’t know anything about our memories either,” Kiibo tells the three, “and we can’t find anyone in charge. I don’t know how many people are actually here, but…”

“We’ll never know unless we keep looking. So let’s keep looking!” Teruteru is still confused, but at least now others can be confused with him. “Are you guys coming?”

“I will stay here,” Sakura says simply.

“Gonta will come along with new friends!”

Gonta is adorable.

“What about you, Taka?”

“Yes!” The boy nods firmly. “Let’s go! And no running in the halls!”

Teruteru is almost certain that they are not in a school, but he might as well just appease the Ultimate. They leave the room and again see someone in the halls, someone with dirty-blond hair and an expensive looking suit. There’s something familiar about him too; his name is...what is it? He’s heading right towards them, and upon actually seeing them, immediately turns around and heads in the other direction.

_I’m sure he’s fun at parties…_  
Behind Teruteru, Taka gasps excitedly. “Hey! Kuya!” he exclaims, apparently oblivious to how clearly the man does not want to talk to them.

I _told_ you,” the man in question begins, turning around slowly, “not to call me that.”

“Oh, sorry! Byakuya!”

Byakuya...Byakuya Togami? The familiarity Terureru feels this time around is definitely more vague than the other times; he thinks he might have met Byakuya before, but where…? And why could he remember strangers so vividly, yet be clueless when it comes to someone he’s sure he actually knows?

“What do you want?” Byakuya asks in a flat tone as he stares them down. Taka is the only one here who seems to be familiar with him otherwise, although Gundham and Mikan’s eyes have a flash of recognition in them as well.

“Well, we’re trying to figure out where we are and why our memories are so weird,” Taka explains. “Do you wanna come with us?”

“No.” Byakuya says nothing else as he wordlessly walks past them.

Taka chuckles nervously. “Aha, Byakuya’s...like that. But he’s nice when you get to know him! I think!”

“You ‘think?’” Kiyo repeats curiously.

“I mean, I recognized him, and it wasn’t in a bad way, so before whatever’s going on with our memories happened, I was probably friends with him!”

They continue on their path at that. They find yet another room with people in it, this time with every person in it being identifiable by Teruteru.

Sonia Nevermind, Peko Pekoyama, Kazuichi Soda.

It seems they’re engaging in amiable conversation from what he can hear when Mikan opens the door. Sonia turns to them instantly; her eyes light up upon seeing them. “Gundham! Mikan, Teruteru!” She claps excitedly as Gundham goes to greet her.

Kazuichi, in turn, scowls at the Ultimate Breeder as whatever conversation he was having with Sonia is cut off. Peko simply gives a polite nod of acknowledgment, her eyes filled with some unreadable emotion.

“Oh...but I am sorry,” Sonia says after a moment, “I am afraid I do not recognize the rest of you.”

Kiibo opens his mouth to say something, but Gonta beats him to it - “That alright! A lot of us not know each other either! Gonta is Gonta Gokuhara, and that Kiibo, and that Korekiyo, and that…” The man continues to rattle off the names of the members of their party, even the ones that Sonia would have known.

“And I am Sonia Nevermind!” She nods at them. “The Ultimate Princess.”

Gonta’s eyes go wide. “Princess? Do Sonia need anything? Gonta must be extra gentlemanlike to royalty!”

“Oh, there is really no need,” Sonia says hastily. “I wish to only be treated like a normal girl.”

“Yeah, and you better respect Miss Sonia’s wishes!” Kazuichi pipes up defensively.

“Yes, respect the wishes of the Dark Queen, or I shall curse your grave and your bloodline with all the power of a thousand dark suns!” Gundham poses again, although his hamsters have already scuttled down to Sonia, who is playing with them happily.

Himiko, who is apparently awake now, gives a soft nyeh as her eyes go wide - at least, wide for her, seeing as they were still lidded and lazy. “Dark Queen? Does that mean...Princess Sonia is a magic user, too?”

Gundham shakes his head. “No, no. The Dark Queen is not a user of magic, however, her aura is immensely powerful. She would be very proficient in the arcane arts if she wished to pursue it,” he continued, smirking proudly.

Sonia giggles, and after a few more minutes of introduction, they decide to continue their exploration, with Peko staying behind to explore on her own.

_“Attention all students,”_ says a voice, crackling over an intercom Teruteru hadn’t even noticed was there. _“Please make your way to the ballroom immediately for a special announcement.”_

They all oblige, and spot three more people inside, once they find the room. They look like three young girls, engaged in conversation. They all turn to look at the group when they walk in.

One of the girls - who has green hair and a giant bow that looks like a pinwheel - gasps excitedly. “Himiko!” she exclaims, running over to wrap the small magician into a bear hug before the poor girl even has the chance to open her eyes.

“T-Tenko?”

The girl - Tenko- steps back for a moment, blinking in surprise. “Wait...do I know you? I am so sorry for hugging you like that! Maybe I confused you for someone else? I didn’t even introduce myself!” Tenko continues. “I’m-”

“Tenko Chabashira. The Ultimate Aikido Master.”

“W-wow! You’ve heard of me?”

“Maybe...I know who you are, somehow.” Even Himiko’s speech is languid.

“I think it’s the same with me!”

“Actually,” begins Teruteru, “I think it’s the same with al-”

“Quiet, degenerate!” Tenko exclaims, getting into a position that should not be _nearly_ as intimidating as it is. Teruteru lets out an involuntary squeak as he nods and takes a step back.

“Tenko.” Another girl, a tall woman wearing an outfit with what looks to be a spiderweb motif walks over with a gentle but stern expression on her face. “Please do not threaten the other guests.” Upon seeing the group, or at least some members of it, her expression softens a miniscule amount, so little it’s almost imperceptible. “Hello, Korekiyo. Kiibo. Himiko.”

They all nodded or gave some sort of acknowledgement. “I am Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. I will fulfil any request I am able with selfless devotion.”

_“Any request…?”_ Teruteru starts. He never says anything further, though - a warning glance from both Gundham and Korekiyo make sure of that. 

“This is Tsumugi Shirogane,” Kirumi says, gesturing towards the blue-haired girl who has joined them.

“Ah- yes, I’m the Ultimate Cosplayer. Nice to meet you all. I think. I recognize some of you so vividly, I feel like we knew each other before now...I wouldn’t blame you forgetting me if you did, someone as plain as me is easy to forget…” she rambles awkwardly.

_“I said,_ all _students please make your way to the ballroom. That includes those of you who think you’re too cool and important for everyone else!”_ The person over the intercom says, a note of annoyance seeping into their voice.

Slowly but surely, the remaining few students who had stayed behind trickle into the large room.

_“Great, now that everyone’s here…”_

“...allow me to introduce myself!”

The voice is much realer and much more present now. It sounds completely different from the voice on the intercom. Teruteru is filled with a sinking familiarity, more vivid and sure than any other vague feelings he’s experienced since waking up here. Apparently, he’s not the only one, as all around him, people’s eyes are filled with fear and disgust and hatred as they turn to face the source of the voice.

“ _Whaaaat?_ Jeez, I thought there’d be a warmer welcome for your old friend Monokuma!”


End file.
